My Lovely Brother
by Devil's Mii-Nie
Summary: "Apa pun yang orang lain katakan, aku tidak peduli, dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu apa pun yang terjadi." / Twoshoot dari seorang newbie / By : Nie


_Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan jalan cerita ini milik temen Nie #ngaku-ngaku temen# yang nyuruh Nie nulis ide dia #berasa kayak babu#_

_Pair: ItaSasu_

_Genre: romance, family, Hurt/Confort_

_Rated: M_

_WARNING: typo(s), aneh, incest, dan aku yakin ff ini gak bakal jadi bagus, Nie masih newbie #newbie dengan rated: M? ckckck# dan gak tahu cara buat ff yang baik dan benar, well, ff ini emang dari asalnya gak baik dan gak bener sih…,#plak_

_a/n: salam kenal, Nie imnida, eits salah…, watashiwa Nie-desu. Sebenarnya aku k-popers, Cuma Nie diminta sama teman Nie buat nulis nih ff dan dia juga dI minta dari orang lain dan orang lain itu diminta sama orang lain lagi, jadi siapa yg punya ide ini? Nie juga gak tahu, yang jelas temannya temannya temannya aku. Pusing? Gak usah dipikirin kalo gitu!_

_Yang jelas enjoy baca aja dan jangan lupa review!_

_Ah! Dilarang ada protes tentang ke OOC-an oke?#plak# Nie dah lama banget gak baca ff Naruto sama sekali jadi dah agak lupa sama character mereka. Dan dilarang ada yang protes sama NC yang gak asem, dari awal Nie kasih tahu kalau NC'y gak bakal memuaskan.#plak#_

_Gak pake banyak omong, selamat membaca dan yang udah baca HARUS sempetin review…,_

Itachi: 22 tahun

Sasuke: 15 tahun

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku terbangun dan menyadari jika Ita-nii sudah tidak ada di sampingku lagi, aku rasa sekarang dia sedang ada di ruangan sebelah dan menyiapkan sarapan. Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat merasakan cahaya matahari memasuki indra penglihatanku.

Aku memang tidur satu ruangan dengan Ita-nii, itu dikarenakan keadaan rumah kami yang memang sama sekali tidak besar, kecil malah. Rumah ini hanya memiliki 2 ruangan dan satu kamar mandi. Satu ruangan kami jadikan sebagai kamar aku dan Ita-nii dan ruangan lainnya berfungsi sebagai ruang makan merangkap dapur. Ruang tamu? Aku rasa kami tidak membutuhkannya karena tidak pernah ada tamu yang datang ke rumah ini.

Dengan keadaan seperti ini aku selalu membenci diriku sendiri yang lumpuh, karena kelumpuhan ini aku tidak dapat melakukan apa pun untuk Ita-nii, dengan kelumpuhanku ini, jangankan membantu Ita-nii untuk berkerja dan meringankan bebannya, aku bahkan tidak dapat mengurus diriku sendiri dengan baik.

Aku mengalami kelumpuhan karena kecelakaan yang aku alami saat aku kecil. Kecelakaan itu membuatku lumpuh dan membuat aku dan Ita-nii kehilangan Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

Sebelum kecelakaan itu kami adalah keluarga yang kaya dan disegani, tapi setelah kecelakaan itu, yang membuat kami menjadi yatim piatu. Secara perlahan perusahaan yang pernah dimiliki oleh tou-san bangkrut dan menyebabkan aku yang saat itu baru berumur 5 tahun hanya bisa hidup dengan mengandalkan aniki yang bahkan baru berumur 12 tahun.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa haus, aku menjulurkan tanganku sejauh yang aku bisa untuk meraih gelas yang berada pada meja di samping ranjang. Aku sudah dapat menyentuhnya dengan ujung jariku, aku semakin menjulurkan tanganku untuk meraih gelas tersebut. Tapi, bukannya meraih gelas tersebut aku justru menyenggolnya dan menyebabkan suara pecahan kaca memenuhi rumah.

"SASUKE! Apa yang terjadi." Dari nada dan wajahnya, aku tahu kalau dia sangat khawatir padaku, aku memang tidak berguna, bahkan hanya untuk mengambil gelas untuk minum pun aku tidak bisa!

"Maafkan aku Aniki, aku tadi haus." Ucapku dengan nada menyesal yang sangat kentara, dan aku memang sangat menyesal.

"Kau tidak kenapa-napa, kan?"

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Aniki hanya dengan anggukan dan selanjutnya aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak sanggup menatap aniki, rasa bersalah masih memenuhi pikiranku. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman memenuhi diriku saat merasakan belaian ringan di rambutku.

Tanpa perlu berfikir atau pun melihat aku tahu kalau itu adalah tangan Aniki. Bukan hanya karena di rumah ini hanya ada kami berdua, tapi lebih karena perasaan nyaman yang aku rasakan. Hanya Ita-nii yang bisa memberikan rasa nyaman ini padaku.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini. Tapi, lain kali, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan pada Aniki. Aniki tidak ingin kau terluka, mengerti?"

Sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Aniki.

"Sekarang, kau diam di atas kasur dan jangan mencoba turun sebelum Aniki memperbolehkan. Aniki akan membersihkan pecahan beling ini dulu."

Aku hanya diam dan menurut pada apa yang diperintahkan oleh Aniki. Tanpa bisa aku kendalikan, mataku terasa memanas dan beberapa saat selanjutnya aku bisa merasakan air mata menetes dari ujung mataku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

.

#Uchiha Itachi POV

Aku sudah selesai membersihkan pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai dan begitu aku mendongak, aku langsung terkejut saat melihat Sasuke menangis, bisa aku rasakan dengan jelas hatiku sakit saat melihat air mata itu membasahi wajah Sasuke, adikku.

Lagi, aku mengusap kepalanya untuk menenangkan dia. Selalu seperti ini, selalu saja Sasuke merasa kalau dia adalah orang tidak berguna. Tapi, bagiku itu salah besar. Karena, alasan aku hidup saat ini adalah untuk Sasuke, jadi salah jika Sasuke atau siapa pun itu mengatakan kalau dia tidak berguna.

"Hei jangan menangis! Aniki ada di sini."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku aniki. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untukmu, aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu."

"Sssst…, kau salah, kau sangat berguna untuk Aniki, karena kau adalah alasan Aniki tetap hidup, jadi jangan pernah berkata seperti itu oke?" Aku tersenyum senang saat Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tadi kau berkata kau hauskan? Biar Aniki ambilkan minum untukmu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Sasuke minum.

.

.

.

.

"Ini, minumlah." Ucapku menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Sasuke -yang sekarang sedang duduk di atas ranjang- sambil mendekatinya dan ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sasuke mengambil gelas di tanganku dan menenggaknya.

Melihat leher jenjang Sasuke, tiba-tiba hasrat kembali muncul dalam diriku. Perlahan aku mendekat ke arahnya dan menenggelamkan wajahku di ceruk leher Sasuke yang masih meminum air putihnya.

"Engh, A-aniki,"

"Hm." Aku menjawab panggilannya hanya dengan gumaman, karena saat ini bibirku sibuk mengecup leher jenjangnya.

Mendengar suaranya membuatku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, perlahan, aku menjilat bahunya, membasahinya, dan menggigitnya kencang.

"Angh," Mendengar suaranya, aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap wajahnya, dan mendapati Sasuke sedang memejamkan ke dua matanya dan hal itu sukses mengundang seringaian hadir di wajahku. Aku mengambil gelas yang masih ada di genggaman tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Apakah sakit, hm?" Ucapku sambil kembali menjilat bahunya.

"Ugh, ti-tidak,"

"Hm, Sasuke, sepertinya aku menginginkanmu, lagi." Aku mulai memindahkan jilatanku dari lehernya dan terus bergerak pelan hingga akhirnya mencapai cuping telinganya dan aku pun mengulum cuping telinganya.

"Angh, A-aniki, ja-jangan menggodaku." Aku bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke meremas erat rambutku yang menandakan jika dia sangat menikmati apa yang aku lakukan padanya saat ini.

"Apakah kau sudah tidak sabar, Sasuke? Padahal Aniki baru saja memulainya." Ucapku dengan nada seductif tepat di telinganya, dan aku menyeringai puas saat merasakan tubuh Sasuke bergetar karena ucapanku.

Perlahan aku meraih tubuhnya dan memposisikan dia untuk berbaring, setelah yakin jika posisi ini akan lebih nyaman untuk Sasuke, aku melanjutkan lagi kegiatanku. Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke ujung kaosnya dan melepasnya. Tidak begitu sulit, karena sepertinya Sasuke sendiri sudah tidak sabar untuk melepas pakaian yang dia kenakan.

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah sangat tidak sabar, ya?" Aku sangat puas melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin memerah, dia semakin manis jika seperti ini.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, aku langsung melumat bibirnya lembut. Sungguh, bibir ini sudah menjadi candu bagiku. Tanpa bisa aku cegah, aku yang pada awalnya hanya melumat bibirnya lembut berubah menjadi melumat bibir Sasuke menjadi semakin kasar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Mmmhh~"

Aku semakin tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku saat mendengar suara desahan nafas Sasuke yang masih agak terdengar diantara ciuman kami. Katakan jika kami gila karena melakukan hal seperti ini bersama saudara kandung sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak peduli, karena aku sangat mencintainya, aku sangat mencintai dia, adik kandungku.

Aku menurunkan ciumanku secara perlahan sambil terus membasahi setiap inchi kulitnya yang dapat aku capai dengan air liurku, aku terus turun dan mengarahkan lidahku ke nipple kirinya, tapi sebelum menyentuh nipplenya aku segera berputar dan menghindari nipplenya, selanjutnya aku melakukan hal yang sama pada nipple kanannya.

"A-niki…,"

Aku tidak menggubris panggilannya, aku lebih memilih terus menggerakkan lidahku ke arah perutnya dan menjilat pusarnya pelan, aku meluangkan waktu lebih banyak dengan bermain di daerah sekitar pusarnya.

Sasuke terus menggeliat tidak sabar dengan perlakuanku, tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan pergerakannya. Melihat Sasuke menggeliat resah seperti ini, membuat libidoku semakin memuncak.

"Engh~"

Aku baru saja bangkit dari posisiku. Tapi, Sasuke langsung menarik bajuku dan melumat bibirku sebelum aku sempat bangun dengan sempurna. Aku terkekeh pelan diantara ciuman kami karena tingkah Sasuke yang benar-benar menunjukkan jika dia sudah sangat bergairah.

"Sabarlah sedikit…, Aniki hanya ingin membuka baju Aniki. Atau kau ingin membantuku, Sasuke?" Aku kembali menyeringai saat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan rona merahnya yang sebenarnya sudah aku lihat dengan jelas.

"Urusai! Buka saja sendiri, dan jangan menggodaku!"

Aku kembali terkekeh saat melihat rona merah sudah menjalar di wajah Sasuke hingga ke daun telinganya.

"Baiklah,"

Setelah melepas bajuku aku langsung melepas celana yang dikenakan Sasuke dengan cepat, dan di detik berikutnya aku langsung mengulum dan menghisap penis Sasuke.

"Argh~ A-aniki~ angh~."

Aku terus mengulumnya dan menghisapnya sekuat dan secepat yang aku bisa, terus menghisapnya hingga seluruh penisnya berada di dalam mulutku dan hingga aku yakin jika pipiku terlihat cekung karena aku menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat.

Aku juga mulai menaik turunkan kepalaku. Tidak perlu waktu cukup lama sampai aku merasakan penis Sasuke berkedut kencang di mulutku dan hanya dengan satu hisapan seperti sebelumnya, penis Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan apa yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi.

"Aaaarrgggh…, ANIKIII!" Aku langsung menelan semua yang dikeluarkan oleh penis Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Kau menyukainya, Sasuke?"

Aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke masih mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur pasca orgasme pertamanya.

"Apakah Aniki harus selalu bertanya?"

"Hanya ingin meyakinkan, jika kau masih menikmatinya…,"

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajahku, kemudian menarik wajahku dan mencium bibirku kasar.

"Sampai kapan pun, jika itu kau, aku akan sangat menikmatinya. Tidak peduli kau sebenarnya Aniki-ku atau bukan. Yang terpenting hanyalah jika itu kau."

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi, apa sekarang hanya sampai di sini atau kau masih berniat untuk melanjutkannya?"

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Katakan aku rendahan, karena berusaha menggoda kakak-ku sendiri untuk melanjutkan apa yang telah dia mulai, tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena, saat ini aku sangat menginginkannya, aku menginginkan dia, kakak kandungku.

"Ahn," Aku langsung melenguh pelan begitu merasakan Aniki memelintir nippleku dengan tangannya.

"Hm, melihat reaksimu, sepertinya kau menginginkan aku melanjutkannya, kan?"

"Yeah~ aku ingin Aniki melanjutkannya." Ucapku dengan tidak sabar, ini tidak cukup, ini tidak cukup. Aku sudah terlalu gila dan mencandu dengan sentuhan Anikiku sendiri.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, your highness~" Tubuhku bergetar saat mendengar suara miliknya yang sungguh sangat menggairahkan dan mampu membuat tubuhku bergetar penuh antisipasi.

Aku menarik-narik pelan celana yang masih dikenakan Aniki. Aku merasa ini tidak adil, aku sudah telanjang bulat, tapi dia mengenakan celananya.

"Lepaskan celanamu, Aniki!"

Aniki hanya tersenyum, tapi aku langsung mengalihkan tatapanku saat di detik selanjutnya Aniki sudah melepas celananya. Aku sudah melihat dia telanjang berkali-kali, tapi aku selalu merasa malu saat melihatnya.

"Kau tahu? Reaksimu sangat manis, dan aku menyukainya."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku semakin memanas saat mendengar ucapan Aniki.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Itachi POV

Aku melumat bibir Sasuke dengan kasar dan menuntut. Aku menyeringai senang saat merasakan Sasuke membuka bibirnya tanpa perlu aku minta, dan tanpa perlu pikir panjang, aku langsung memasukkan lidahku dan mengajak lidah Sasuke untuk bertarung, mencari tahu siapa yang bisa mendominasi. Walaupun pertarungan ini selalu dimenangkan olehku, tapi hal ini memiliki sensasi yang berbeda.

Berapa kali pun aku melakukan hal ini dengan Sasuke, dia selalu dapat dengan mudah menaikkan gairahku.

Aku hampir melepaskan ciuman kami setelah waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi, aku menyeringai ke arah Sasuke saat Sasuke justru mengangkat kepalanya mengikuti arah gerak bibirku saat aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Tanpa memberi waktu pada Sasuke untuk protes, aku menyodorkan ke tiga jariku ke arah bibirnya yang langsung dilumat habis oleh Sasuke.

Aku sendiri lebih memilih menambah kiss mark di seluruh bagian tubuh Sasuke, sedangkan tanganku yang sebelah laginya memijit penis Sasuke dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke nipplenya dan melumatnya kasar terus melakukan hal itu pada ke dua nipplenya secara bergantian. Setelah waktu yang cukup lama, aku menarik jariku yang masih dilumat oleh Sasuke dan mengarahkan jari tengahku ke arah lubang anusnya.

Aku tidak langsung memasukkan jariku ke dalam lubangnya, aku lebih memilih mengurut lembut kerutan-kerutan di lubangnya dan memasukkan ujung jariku ke dalam anusnya tanpa ada niat untuk melakukan lebih dengan anusnya sementara tanganku yang lain berhenti mengocok penis Sasuke dan lebih memilih menggunakannya untuk memijat nipplenya menggantikan tugas mulutku.

"Aannghh~ ahhh~ a~ anikiii, ja-jang- angh~ -an, menggodaku~ ahhh~ ce-cepat!" Dan hasratku semakin memuncak saat mendengar desahan Sasuke yang semakin kencang karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi dia untuk mendesah.

"Cepat, apanya Otoutoku?" Aku tahu apa yang dia inginkan, tapi aku rasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku menggodanya terlebih dahulu.

"Anggh~ ka-kau, argh~ mengertiii~ a- angh~ -pa maksudku!"

"kau ingin aku memasukkan jariku pada lubang anusmu Sasuke?" Ucapku tanpa menghentikan apa yang aku lakukan sebelumnya, satu tanganku mengocok penis Sasuke, dan tangan lainnya masih mengurut pelan lubang anusnya.

"I-iya, ce-cepat angh~ A-aniki, aku- ugh~ sudah tidak tahan!"

"kau yakin kau hanya menginginkan aku memasukkan jariku saja? Kau tidak ingin aku menusuk anusmu dengan kencang? Mengorek semua yang ada di dalamnya, dan memijat anusmu dari dalam? Terus mengeluar masukkan jari-jariku di lubang anusmu yang sangat slutty ini dengan cepat dan kasar? Kau yakin tidak menginginkan itu semua Sasuke?"

Aku menyeringai saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang putus asa dengan penis yang semakin tegang dan sudah berkedut kencang.

"Ya sudah kalau itu yang kau mau."

Aku memasukkan jari tengahku dengan cepat ke dalam anusnya begitu saja.

"Aaarrggghhkk!"

Kepalaku yang sebelumnya sudah siap di hadapan penisnya, kini menampung semua cairan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke dan menggunakannya untuk membasahi semua bagian tubuhnya. Setelah menyisakan sedikit cairan cum Sasuke, aku melumat bibirnya untuk membagi cairannya sendiri. Well. Aku dengar cairan cum itu mengandung aprosiadiac yang cukup bagus.

"Hm~ kau sungguh nakal, hanya dengan memasukkan satu jariku dan tanpa sentuhan apa lagi kocokkan pada penismu kau sudah klimaks yang ke dua? Aku bahkan belum mencapai klimaks pertamaku." Ucapku sambil menjilat cairan cum Sasuke yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya, dan kembali mengundang desahan dari Sasuke. Sepertinya tubuhnya sudah sangat sensitif.

Aku menambahkan satu jariku di dalam lubang anus Sasuke dan satu tanganku yang lain mulai mengocok penis Sasuke lagi, tapi kali ini dengan lebih cepat dan lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

"AAAnngh~ A-a~ aniii~ ki!"

Aku menambahkan satu jariku lagi dalam lubang anus Sasuke dan mengundang jeritan dari mulut Sasuke, sementara itu aku juga melumat telinga sasuke. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat aku mulai menggerakan jariku, tapi hanya sebuah gerakan-gerakan pelan bahkan mungkin sangat pelan.

"A-aniki…, fa-faster~"

"Kau menginginkan apa Sasuke? Katakan dengan jelas! Apa kau menginginkan aku menusuk anusmu dengan lebih cepat, keras dan kasar? Menggali anusmu lebih cepat? Menyentuh prostatmu dengan tepat dan kencang? Mengocok anusmu lebih cepat kasar dan brutal? Memasukan penisku pada lubang anusmu yang lapar dan menyodok lubang anusmu dengan penisku? Membuatmu menggeliat kencang dan meneriakkan nama Anikimu ini? Katakan mana yang lebih kau inginkan? Bukankah sebelumnya kau hanya menginginkan aku memasukkan jari-jariku?"

"Aaarrgh~~ aku menginginkan semuanya! Aku menginginkan kau menyodok anusku dengan cepat dan kencang, aku ingin kau menusuk prostatku dengan jari-jarimu yang ada di dalam lubangku saat ini, aku ingin kau mengocok penisku dengan cepat dan brutal, dan aku juga menginginkan penismu di dalam lubangku dan melakukan semua yang kau mau, membuatku menggeliat, memohon dan meneriakkan namamu. Lakukan semuanya!"

Aku sempat terpana selama beberapa detik mendengar jawabannya, tapi di detik selanjutnya aku sudah menyeringai senang karena jawabannya. Sebelum ini dia tidak pernah sebergariah ini, dan melihatnya bergairah membuat gairahku langsung naik dan hampir mencampai puncak gairahku.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sangat slutty, tapi baiklah, akan aku lakukan semuanya, aku akan memuaskan tubuh sluttymu ini dan membuatmu meneriakkan namaku, hanya namaku!"

Detik selanjutnya aku langsung menarik kasar ketiga jariku dan kembali mendorongnya masuk dengan cepat terus mengulangnya dengan lebih cepat dan kasar, dan itu juga yang aku lakukan pada penisnya. Sasuke kembali datang, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih memilih melanjutkan apa yang aku lakukan, dan sepertinya Sasuke sendiri tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Aku mengeluarkan jariku dari anus Sasuke dan menaikkan satu kaki Sasuke pada pundakku dan di detik selanjutnya aku langsung memasukkan penisku tanpa peringatan.

"AAArrggh~" Walaupun sebelumnya aku sudah melakukan perenggangan dengan kasar, tapi saat penisku masuk dengan satu sodokkan, penisku hanya dapat masuk setengahnya.

Aku menarik lagi penisku dari lubang anus Sasuke, tapi tidak sampai keluar seluruhnya dan langsung menyodokkan lagi dengan lebih keras. Aku memejamkan mataku saat merasakan penisku sudah masuk seutuhnya pada lubang sasuke yang juga menyempit karena sekali lagi Sasuke mencapai orgasmenya yang kesekian.

"AANNNGGH~ ANIKI!"

Tidak menunggu waktu lama aku langsung menggerakkan pinggulku naik turun dengan cepat dan sekuat mungkin yang mengundang desahan Sasuke -yang memang tidak pernah berhenti sejak awal- menjadi semakin keras.

"Angh~ Ah~ Te- rrrh~ terus! Ja- ngh~ ngan berjenti! Ah~"

Dan mengikuti seperti apa yang diucapkan olehnya, aku tidak berhenti menusuk anusnya dengan cepat dan kasar, meskipun aku tahu Sasuke sudah orgasme berkali-kali tanpa aku berikan kesempatan padanya untuk menikmati orgasmenya.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa lama, aku merasakan penisku mulai berkedut kencang, aku semakin keras menyodokkan penisku dan setelah beberapa sodokan, aku datang untuk pertama kalinya bersamaan dengan orgasme Sasuke yang kesekian.

"Angh~ Sasuke!"

"AARRRGGGGH~ ITACHIII!"

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah mengeluarkan penisku dari lubang Sasuke, dan saat ini aku sedang memeluknya dari belakang sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan. Sungguh aku sangat mencintai adik-ku ini, amat sangat mencintainya. Dan aku pun tahu Sasuke juga begitu.

Kami tahu ini salah, tapi kami juga tahu kalau tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang peduli jika ini salah. Karena bagi kami, tidak pernah ada yang lebih tepat dari saat-saat seperti ini, tidak ada yang lebih tepat kecuali saat kami mengakui kalau kami memang saling mencintai dengan kadar yang sama besarnya.

Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk Sasuke. Bahkan jika itu akan membahayakan aku atau pun siapa pun, aku akan melakukannya jika itu berhubungan dengan kepentingan sasuke. Aku bersumpah akan melindunginya dengan seluruh hal yang aku miliki.

"Engh, Aniki. Badanku lengket semua. Aku ingin mandi." Ucap sasuke sambil sedikit bergerak dalam pelukanku.

"Baiklah…, Aniki rasa lebih baik aku memandikanmu sekarang. Aku juga ingin mandi, jadi lebih baik kita mandi bersama"

Tanpa memberi waktu pada Sasuke untuk protes, aku sudah berdiri dan menggendong dia dengan bridal style. Dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku saat ini sedang duduk di ruang makan sambil menunggu aniki selesai menghangatkan makanan yang sudah dia buat sebelumnya. Saat kami baru akan memakannya, kami justru menemukan jika masakan buatan Aniki sudah terlanjur dingin karena kami tidak langsung memakannya dan justru…,

Blush!

Mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh kami tadi pagi saat aku baru bangun tidur membuatku tidak dapat mengontrol rona wajahku untuk lebih terkendali.

Sungguh saat ini aku ingin membantu Aniki melakukan sesuatu untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya. Tapi sayang, keadaanku tidak memungkinkan. Jangankan untuk menolong Aniki dan meringakan bebannya, aku bahkan tidak dapat mengurus diriku sendiri dengan baik dan hanya menjadi beban untuk Aniki.

"Hei, Sasuke? Kenapa wajahmu murung? Apa Aniki berbuat suatu kesalahan?" Aku menatap ke depan dan menemukan jika Aniki telah selesai menghangatkan masakan, dan kini sedang menatap khawatir ke arahku. Huh, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa merepotkan.

"Bukan Aniki, ini sama sekali bukan salah Aniki. Ini salah diriku sendiri." Setelah aku mengucapkannya, aku sadar jika suaraku serak, dan aku yakin, ini hanya akan membuat Aniki semakin khawatir. Baka Sasuke!

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar dalam diriku saat merasakan Aniki yang sudah ada di sampingku dan memeluk-ku.

Tapi, di saat yang bersamaan, pelukan ini membuatku miris, karena aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang cukup untuk menggambarkan perhatianku pada Aniki. Sementara Aniki selalu mengetahui dan melakukan apa yang aku butuhkan.

"Aniki tahu kan, aku selalu ingin membantu Aniki entah tentang keuangan atau pun kehidupan sehari-hari. Tapi, nyatanya, jangankan membantumu, aku bahkan hanya bisa menjadi be- emh~"

Sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan ucapanku, Aniki sudah mencium bibirku dan membuat aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku. Aku ingin memberontak dan menuntaskan ucapanku. Tapi, ciuman Aniki terlalu memabukkan, hingga membuatku lemas dan tidak bisa memberontak.

"Dengarkan Aniki, kau adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Aniki. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, cukup tetap berada di samping Aniki. Hanya itu yang perlu kau lakukan untuk Aniki."

"Tapi-"

"Dan, Aniki tidak menerima kata 'tapi' mengerti?" Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas saat aniki mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, hingga hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Tak ada jawaban, Aniki anggap kau mengerti. Jadi, jangan pernah berani berpikir jika kau tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuk Aniki. Apa lagi jika kau sampai berpikir jika kau hanya beban bagi Aniki."

Sebagai balasan untuk ucapan Aniki aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Sungguh saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, tidak saat Aniki berada dalam jarak sedekat ini denganku.

Aku menarik napas lega saat Aniki menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, setidaknya saat ini detak jantungku bisa lebih terkendali.

"Kita sudah sering melakukan hal yang jauh lebih dari ini, dan saat melihat wajahku dari dekat, reaksimu tetap sama? Kau tahu Sasuke? Kau sangat menggemaskan dan membuatku lapar!"

Wajahku semakin panas saat mendengar ucapan Aniki. Aish, tingkahku benar-benar seperti gadis yang baru jatuh cinta! Padahal jelas-jelas jika aku seorang laki-laki dan aku juga tidak baru jatuh cinta, aku sudah sangat lama jatuh cinta pada Aniki. Bahkan sejak ingatan pertama yang aku miliki, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Aniki.

"Hei, Aniki hanya bercanda. Sekarang cepat makan, lalu setelah makan, baik-baiklah di rumah. Aniki akan pergi kerja dulu. Dan malam ini jangan tunggu Aniki pulang, sepertinya Aniki akan pulang terlambat. Kunci saja rumahnya, mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Ya sudah, Aniki ganti baju dulu." Setelah mengatakan itu Aniki langsung pergi ke dalam kamar dan aku memakan makanan yang sudah disediakan Aniki di atas meja.

Tepat saat aku baru akan menggerakan kursi rodaku dan menaruh piring kotor di tempat cucian, Aniki keluar dari kamar dan mengambil piring kotor yang ada di hanya menatap Aniki dari kursi rodaku, karena aku tahu percuma jika aku meminta mencuci piring itu sendiri. Selain karena Aniki tidak mungkin mengizinkan, aku juga tidak akan bisa mencuci piring itu dengan benar.

Tidak perlu memakan waktu lama, Aniki sudah selesai mencuci piring kotorku, dan dia berjalan ke arahku. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, karena dia selalu melakukan itu padaku setiap dia akan berangkat kerja. Tepat ketika Aniki sudah ada di hadapanku dia berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya untuk menyamakan arah pandangnya denganku.

"Aniki pergi dulu." Aku hanya mengangguk dan di detik selanjutnya aku sudah bisa melihat senyuman Aniki, saat itu aku memejamkan mataku.

Pada awalnya aku bisa merasakan bibir Aniki di dahiku, kemudian turun dan berakhir dengan ciuman lembut diantara kami berdua. Bukan ciuman panas atau sebagainya, tapi hanya ciuman lembut untuk menyalurkan dan menggambarkan seberapa dalam perasaan kami.

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Itachi POV

Matahari sudah lama tenggelam, dan itu menunjukkan jika saat ini malam sudah sangat larut. Sebenarnya pekerjaanku sudah selesai sejak sore tadi. Tapi masih ada yang harus aku lakukan, dan hal itu membuat aku tidak bisa langsung pulang dan bertemu dengan Sasuke-ku dan juga membuat aku harus memasuki pub ini.

Bukan untuk bersenang-senang, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika ada yang harus aku lakukan di sini, dan itu mau tidak mau harus aku lakukan.

Hal itu adalah bertemu dengan lelaki tua menjijikkan, pemilik dari pub ini. Lelaki tua yang bahkan jauh lebih mirip dengan ular dari pada manusia, entah sifatnya atau penampilannya. Sungguh aku sangat membenci dia, luar dan dalam.

Dulu dia adalah bawahan Tou-san yang paling kami percaya. Tapi, sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa Tou-san dan Kaa-san, dia menampakkan siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia tidak lebih dari ular yang haus uang. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia membuat kepemilikkan atas semua aset keluarga kami berada di tangan dia.

Tidak hanya itu, entah kesialan dari mana, aku yang berhutang pada seseorang ternyata secara tidak langsung berhutang pada pria ular ini. Karena ternyata orang yang aku hutangi –Kabuto- adalah anak buah dari dia, Orochimaru.

Awalnya aku ingin menggunakan uang tersebut untuk membuka usaha. Tapi, sepertinya ke'sial'an masih mengikutiku, perusahaanku jatuh bangkrut tidak lama setelah di buka, dan hal itu menyebabkan hutangku semakin menumpuk.

"Hei, Itachi. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah kau sedang berfikir cara untuk membayar hutang padaku?" Aku mendelik malas pada arah suara, sebenarnya tanpa melihat pun aku sudah tahu kalau itu adalah suara dari mausia ular itu a.k.a Orochimaru.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sedang berusaha untuk membayar semua hutangku padamu."

"Tenang kau bilang? Ini sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kau berhutang pada Kabuto, dan jika kita melihat pekerjaan dan kehidupanmu saat ini? Aku yakin kau tidak akan mampu membayar hutang 100 juta yen-mu itu." Aku sungguh benci dan saat ini aku semakin benci saat melihat seringai merendahkan itu terpasang sempurna di wajahnya.

"Apa jadinya jika adik kecilmu tahu jika kakaknya dalam keadaan seperti ini ya? Apa dia akan rela menjual tubuh manisnya?"

"Sialan kau Orochimaru!" Aku sudah memukulnya saat ini jika saja pengawal tua bangka sialan itu tidak menghalangiku. Cih, dia hanya bisa berpangku tangan!

Aku sudah lama mengetahui tentang hal ini. Ya, sejak dia masih berkerja pada Tou-san aku tahu kalau dia menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sasuke. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka, aku tidak menyangka jika dia masih menginginkan Sasuke setelah lamanya waktu yang terlewati sejak saat terakhir dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan lagi dia tahu dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Calm down. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru begitu, bagaimana jika kita minum dulu." Aku terang-terangan berdecih di hadapan dia saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Ah, apa kau masih menghindari alkohol, Itachi? Kalau iya, kau tenang saja, pub ini menyediakan jus kok. Dan jika kau tidak punya uang, satai saja, kali ini aku yang mentraktirmu." Aku hanya bisa menahan amarah dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menghiraukan gelak tawa tua bangka itu dan anak buahnya.

Aku mengabaikan ucapan kakek tua itu dan lebih memilih beralih melangkah pada meja bar dan memesan jus jeruk. Aku memang tidak meminum alkohol, itu adalah keingian sasuke, dan seperti yang sudah aku katakan, aku akan melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke sebisanya.

Aku sama sekali tidak perlu menoleh, aku sudah tahu jika Orochimaru sudah di sampingku karena baru saja aku mendengar suaranya memesa segelas tequilla. Aku lebih memilih meminum jus jeruk ku, aku mengernyit bingung saat merasakan rasa yang aneh dalam jus-ku dan pandanganku mulai kabur dan berputar-putar. Apa ini akibat aku yang belum makan sejak tadi pagi?

.

.

.

.

.

_Flahsback: on_

_#Author POV_

_Di salah satu sudut sebuah pub, ada seorang pria muda berambut abu-abu dan berkaca mata yang terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan seorang pelayan. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh sang pria muda itu sangat mengintimidasi dan ini jelas sangat berpengaruh pada sang pelayan, jika melihat tubuh pelayan tersebut yang sedikit gemetaran_

"_Ingat kau hanya perlu menambahkan seluruh cairan dalam botol ini pada minumam apa pun yang dia pesan. Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya, yang jelas di dalam minumam dia nanti sudah ada cairan ini, mengerti?"_

"_A-aku me-mengerti, tuan."_

"_Jika tugasmu berhasil, kau akan mendapat imbalan yang besar, tapi jika tidak…, aku tidak akan menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu dan keluargamu."_

"_Ba-baik, tuan. Sa-saya akan melakukannya dengan baik."_

_Setelah itu sang pria muda memberikan gestur mengusir dengan dagunya, dan tanpa perlu ucapan apa pun pelayan itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sang pria muda._

"_Bagaimana?"_

_Saat sang pria muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dia langsung menunduk begitu melihat wajah pria tua yang berwajah seperti ular itu berada di hadapannya._

"_Semuanya berjalan seperti yang direncanakan, tuan. Beberapa saat lagi dia akan datang dan pelayan itu sudah bersedia memberikan cairan yang akan membuat dia menuruti permintaan anda tanpa perlawanan padanya. Kita hanya perlu membuat dia meminum sesuatu dari pub ini."_

"_Bagus, Kabuto. Dan sebenarnya cairan apa itu?"_

"_Ramua buatanku sendiri yang sedikti mengandung bahan mirip dengan voodka dan beberapa obat pelemas dan sejenis obat buatanku sendiri."_

"_Apa tepatnya yang akan terjadi jika seseorang meminum ramuan itu?"_

"_Dia akan mabuk dan tidak akan menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, dia juga menjadi lemas dan tidak bisa berpikir apa pun. Sehingga, apa yang kita inginkan dari dia akan dia lakukan di luar garis kesadarannya. Dan begitu dia sadar dia akan melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya."_

"_Bagus. Jadi kita hanya perlu menunggu dia datang, membuat dia meminum sesuatu, menyuruh dia tanda tangan, dan bingo! semuanya selesai?"_

"_Ya, tuan."_

_Dan selanjutnya kita bisa melihat seringai licik tergambar sempurna di wajah pria tua itu._

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku sudah hampir terlelap saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dengan cepat aku kembali duduk di kursi rodaku dan mengarahkanya keluar. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat Aniki di papah oleh beberapa orang yang tidak aku kenal. Aku baru saja ingin bertanya pada mereka saat melihat orang lain yang aku kenal di belakang orang-orang tersebut.

"Orochimaru-san? Apa yang terjadi dengan Aniki?"

Aku mengernyit bingung saat Orochimaru-san, yang merupakan mantan orang kepercayaan Tou-san tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku tapi justru melebarkan matanya seakan-akan dia terkejut. Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh?

"Well, dari reaksimu, aku berasumsi kau belum tahu." Kernyitan di dahiku semakin dalam, apa yang belum aku tahu?

"Yah, kita tidak perlu membahasnya, kakak-mu hanya terlalu lelah, tadi aku sengaja tidak bertemu dengannya di jalan, dan saat aku akan menyapanya, kakak-mu justru jatuh pingsan. Jadi aku membawa dia ke sini."

"Owh, kalau begitu terima kasih Orochimaru-san."

"Sama-sama. Dan Sasuke, apa kau bisa mengantar mereka ke kamar kakak-mu? Mereka harus membaringkan dia."

"Ah, tentu."

Aku langsung menggerakkan kursi rodaku dan membimbing mereka menuju kamar-ku dan Aniki. Setelah berbasa-basi beberapa saat, Orochimaru-san langsung pulang, dan aku langsung memutuskan untuk mengompres Aniki dengan air dingin agar saat Aniki sadar, Aniki dalam keadaan yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Itachi POV

Aku terbangun dan menyadari jika aku sudah berada di kamarku dan Sasuke. Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing dan berdenyut tapi sudah tidak begitu lagi. Aku ingat semalam aku pergi ke pub, bertemu Orochimaru…, dan kemudian…, sepertinya aku pingsan.

"Engh~" Aku baru menyadari jika sedari tadi Sasuke tertidur sambil duduk di kursi rodanya di samping ranjang, saat dia terbangun dan membuat suara kecil.

"Apa sejak semalam kau tidur di sini? Kenapa tidak ikut berbaring di ranjang bersama Aniki?" Tanyaku sambil mengelus kepalannya ringan.

"Aniki sedang sakit, aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Aniki."

"Lain kali, jangan tidur seperti itu, akan jauh lebih baik untuk Aniki jika kau tidur di sampingku, mengerti?"

"Eung." Aku tertawa kecil saat Sasuke mengangguk imut sambil mengeluarkan suara seperti anak kecil. Dia sungguh imut dan selalu sukses menggodaku. Dan tanpa berpikir lagi aku langsung mengangkat dia dari kursinya dan membaringkan dia di ranjang.

"Kau tahu? Ekspresimu tadi berhasil menggodaku." Ucapku sambil mengecup setiap inchi wajahnya.

"Uggh~ Aniki…, kau belum sarapan…,"

"Jadi kalau aku sudah sarapan boleh?" Aku semakin tersenyum senang saat melihat rona merah menguasai wajah Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan begitu..,"

"Tidak perlu gugup begitu, Aniki akan membuatkan sarapan, dan setelah itu ayo kita jalan-jalan. Hari ini Aniki libur kerja." Ucapku sambil mencium kelopak matanya, ah…, aku sungguh menyukai semua yang ada di dalam dirinya…,

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Aniki harus mandi! Aku bisa merapihkan kamar dan setelah itu Aniki masak dan aku mandi."

"Ya, ya tuan muda. Sepertinya kau senang sekali."

"I-itu karena selama ini Aniki selalu sibuk kerja…, aku agak…, kesepian." Ah, ternyata Sasuke selama ini merasa sangat kesepian, sungguh bodoh kau Itachi.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Kalau begitu Aniki mandi sekarang agar kita bisa lebih cepat pergi jalan-jalan." Aku langsung bangkit dari ranjang saat melihat sekali lagi Sasuke membalas ucapanku dengan anggukkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di kursi taman, aku baru saja keliling kota dengan Sasuke. Tidak melakukan apa-apa memang, hanya jalan-jalan di trotoar jalan, tapi itu akan terasa sangat menyenangkan jika kau melakukannya dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai.

Sasuke sendiri saat ini sedang memetik beberapa bunga yang menurutnya indah. Aku sendiri tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap hal-hal seperti itu, karena bagiku tidak ada yang lebih indah dari Sasuke.

"Hai, Itachi." Tubuhku sedikit mengejang saat mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku mengenali suara ini, dan saat aku menengok, ternyata benar, saat ini, di hadapanku ada si tua bangka Orochimaru yang sedang menyeringai ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku tahu, makhluk tua bangka ini tidak akan menampilkan wajahnya di hadapanku jika dia tidak menginginka sesuatu, dan aku punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini.

"Ah, kau memang sangat cerdas. Yah, sepertinya juga kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang aku inginkan…, aku menginginkan adikmu." Aku langsung mengejang begitu mendengar ucapannya.

"Tenang Itachi, kau tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan, kan?" Aku menggeram pelan mendengar ucapannya yang tepat.

"Asal kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan dia pada bajingan licik seperti kau."

"Ah, kau harus hati-hati terhadap lidahmu. Lalu apa yang bisa kau katakan tentang ini?"

Aku mengernyit bingung saat Orochimaru menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku. Tapi, karena penasaran aku akhirnya aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Dan betapa shocknya aku saat membaca apa yang ada di dalam kertas itu. Kertas itu adalah surat perjanjian yang menyatakan kalau aku akan membayar lunas semua hutangku dengan memberikan Sasuke dan di surat ini tercetak jelas tanda tanganku!

Tidak mungkin, aku tidak pernah merasa menandatangani surat ini!

"Ah, kau pasti bingung kenapa ada tanda tanganmu di kertas itu, apa kau ingat? Saat terakhir kita bertemu? Aku sudah berhasil membuat kau menandatangani surat itu."

Amarah langsung memenuhi diriku, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Dengan kasar aku merobek kertas yang ada di tanganku menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Ah, sepertinya kau sangat marah. Kau bahkan boleh membakar kertas itu jika kau mau, karena masih ada surat perjajnjian lain yang sudah kau tanda tangani juga."

Amarahku semakin membesar dan tidak terbendung lagi. Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari dudukku dan bersiap untuk memukul wajah tua bangka sialan itu. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat memukul wajahnya aku sudah jatuh terhuyung terlebih dahulu, anak buah dia ternyata lebih cepat dari pada aku.

"ANIKI!"

"Jangan mendekat Sasuke!" Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan menahan Sasuke untuk mendekat saat mendengar suara dia memanggilku.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita harus mengakhiri pertemuan kita di sini, aku terburu-buru jadi aku harus mengambil dia sekarang."

Aku sudah siap untuk melindungi Sasuke, tapi 5 dari pengawal tua bangka sialan itu menghadangku. Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang gemetaran di kursi rodanya sedang di dekati oleh Kabuto

"SIAAALLL!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku langsung menerjang ke lima pengawal Orochimaru. Hanya dilihat sekilas sebenarnya sudah jelas siapa yang akan menang, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Sasuke!

Ugh, aku bisa merasakan salah satu dari mereka memukulku tepat di ulu hatiku dan detik selanjutnya sikut dari pengawal yang lain menghantam telak punggungku saat aku sedang membungkuk. Aku bisa mendengar suara tulangku yang retak, tapi jangan harap aku akan menyerah.

Dari sudut mataku aku melihat Sasuke yang ketakutan sudah ada di hadapan Orochimaru, dan itu membuat amarah kembali mengumpul di dlam diriku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menerjang lagi kawanan pengawal yang menghadangku.

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga, tua bangka sialan itu juga sudah membawa Sasuke ke dalam mobilnya. Awas aja kau! Aku akan mencarimu dan mengambil sasuke dari kau!

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

_a/n: Yang dah baca slahkan REVIEEEEWWW! Hahaha, sumpah Nie nekat abis! Nie yakin ff ini bakal langsung dihapus sama admin kalau admin tahu nie publish ff jenis begini._

_p.s: ff ini emang gak NIe edit, jadi maaf klo banyak typo  
_


End file.
